Chagrin d'amour
by Schokoladia
Summary: Ich wollte so was schon immer mal schreiben. Jetzt hab ichs also geschafft. Wenn ich jetzt weiterschreib, ist zwar der Witz weg, aber ich sags trotzdem. Es ist ne FredGeorge (gibts kaum auf deutsch hab ich festgestellt), also Achtung [Twincest!] Beendet!
1. Betasuche

_Achtung:_ Ich hab mal wieder in einem Anfall von Fantasie eine Idee verwirklicht. Es ist nicht sehr viel geworden und einen richtigen Titel hab ich auch noch nicht. Und vor allem hab ich keine/n Beta!! Cristall wird mit dem nächsten Pitel von HV noch einiges zu tun kriegen, deshalb möchte ich sie nicht fragen.

Aber euch frage ich! Gibt es irgendjemand, der Lust hat, eine kleine Romantikstory von mir zu betan? Aber nochmals Vorsicht, es ist twincest! Wer Interesse hat, schickt mir bitte einfach ne Mail (Vanillia_@web.de) oder schreibt einen Review. Danke!

*grübel* wieso hab ich nur so dieses doofe Gefühl, dass sich niemand melden wird *grübel*


	2. Chagrin d'Amour

_Disclaimer: _Die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören mir nicht, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

_Warning: _Diese Story beinhaltet nicht nur twincest, sondern sie besteht aus twincest! (allerdings gibt es keinen lemon.)

_Note: _Also, ich hab mal wieder einfach so aus Spaß an der Freude was getipselt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Ein wirklicher Sinn steckt nicht dahinter, ist halt so ne Story. Aber es geht um ein Pairing, dass im deutschen eigentlich gar keine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. (Auf ff.net gibt es vielleicht knappe 7 Storys auf deutsch.) Dann muss ich mich mal wieder entschuldigen, weil ich euch erst den Mund wässrig gemacht hab und dann ewig nichts nachkam. Gomen! ich hab Schulstress bis über beide Ohren und war schon seit ner Woche nicht mehr am PC. Aber genug der Vorrede!

_Danke: _an alle, die sich bereit erklärt haben, diese Story zu betan, es hat mich echt vom Hocker gehauen, wie viele das waren! Nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich mich für die Einzige unter euch entschieden habe, die selbst schon eine twincest veröffentlich hat.  
Deshalb geht mein erstes dickes fettes **DANKE** an Leaky Cauldron (jetzt musste ich tatsächlich überlegen, wie dein nick heißt *gg*) die diese Story wirklich super gebetat hat!!!! *knuddel*  
Des weitern ein ganz großes **DANKE** an Ginny8, Shikyo, Vengari, Sissi, herm13, CheGuevarina, idril.tinuviel, Alagar_Loth, sisssiandrea (ich hab leider keine Ahnung, wie dein Nick lautet) und Aya Winner!!!!!! Hat mich sehr gefreut, dass so viele an der Story interessiert waren, ich hoffe ihr lest sie jetzt auch und reviewt!   
Inzwischen hab ich auch nen Titel gefunden, überzeugt mich nicht wirklich aber hört sich so schön an. (Für alle Nichtfranzosen, auf deutsch heißt es 'Liebeskummer'.) Also, Vorhang auf für..... *trommelwirbel*

**Chagrin D'Amour**

Ein letztes Mal glühen Hogwarts Fenster in einem dunklen Orangerot auf. Ein letzter Sonnenstrahl trifft mein Gesicht. Er reicht nicht aus um die Tränen zu trocknen, die langsam von meinen Wimpern perlen und die Wangen hinunterlaufen. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. 

Auch dieser letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwindet, die Sonne ist untergegangen. Sonnenuntergänge. Sie sind eines der Dinge, die uns verbinden. Genauso wie der See, der mit dem plötzlichen Verschwinden der Sonne, eine samtige, tief schwarze Farbe angenommen hat. 

Oder die dunklen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes. Oder die Ländereien, auf denen ich sitze. Doch vor allem dieser Baum, an dessen Stamm wir schon so oft nebeneinander gelehnt haben. Unser Geheimplatz. Direkt am steil zum See abfallenden Ufer klammert er sich verzweifelt fest. 

Unter mir das kalte, tiefe Wasser. Es spiegelt mein Gesicht. Oder ist es sein Gesicht? Unser Gesicht.   
Wieso kann ich es nicht einfach betrachten und meinen Bruder sehen? Wieso muss sein Anblick etwas ganz Anderes in mir auslösen? 

Ich habe ihn nicht kommen hören. Plötzlich sitzt er neben mir. „Was?" Er fragt ohne mich anzusehen.   
Seine Hand auf meinem Knie. Sanft, leicht wie eine Feder. ‚Nimm sie weg.' Sie bleibt liegen, strahlt Wärme aus. 

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein." Stille, die Tränen versiegen langsam. Über uns raschelt der Wind in den Blättern. Unter uns streicht er über die Wasseroberfläche. Tränenspuren auf meinen Wangen. 

Seine warme Hand beginnt sie abzuwischen, ganz sachte. Ich schließe die Augen. Das Gefühl seiner Finger auf meiner Haut, wie ein warmer Windhauch. Sein Daumen streicht über meine Wange. Ein Finger tippt auf meine Nasenspitze. 

Ich öffne meine Augen, blicke direkt in seine. Oder in meine? In unsere. Er beugt sich vor. Seine warmen Lippen. Vorsichtig küssen sie eine letzte Träne von meiner Wange. Sie wandern tiefer, treffen die meinen. 

Süß, so unheimlich süß! Wie kann etwas so Schönes falsch sein. Wieder laufen die Tränen, der Kuss wird intensiver, noch süßer. Sind es seine Tränen? Oder meine? Unsere. Ich sehe ihn an. 

Sein Finger auf meinen Lippen. „Sag es nicht." Auch auf seinem Gesicht Tränen. Glitzernd wie kleine Diamanten im schwachen Licht. Ich fröstle. Er zieht mich an sich. Mein Rücken an seiner Brust. 

Wir teilen uns die restlich Wärme. Sein Atem in meinem Nacken, seine Hände auf meinem Bauch. Ich lege meine darüber. Unsere Hände. Unsere Herzen, sie schlagen im gleichen Takt. Schon immer. Für immer. 

Stille. Über uns raschelt der Wind in den Blättern. Unter uns streicht er über die Wasseroberfläche. Ich war nie allein und doch einsam. Wir sind allein und doch nicht einsam. Endlich. 

Seine Hand fährt unter meinen Pullover. 

Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So, zum Schluss noch etwas Werbung *gg*

Ich hab noch mehr Storys geschrieben, wer sich dafür interessiert, auf ff.net archiviert sind:

**Erinnerungen ** storyid: 1329293 

**Ich liebe dich! ** storyid: 1347488

**Liebe ist... **storyid: 1352917

**There you'll be **storyid: 1339306 (Endlich geht es doch noch weiter!)

**Reflexion **storyid: 1568215

**Liebe- Glück des Augenblicks **storyid: 1498189 (Das letzte Kapitel ist fertig!)

**Happy Valentine **storyid: 1391267 (Das neue Pitel muss nur noch gebetat werden!)

so, jetzt geh ich.  
tschüsschen *wink* und den Review nicht vergessen! *ggg*

Vanillia 


End file.
